legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genralaustin
' Genralaustin' (AKA GA) is a highly respected and well-known user. He achieved Legend on July 23rd in 2011, and was the third user to ever get the rank. GA has 8 studs and over 25,830 posts. He joined the LMBs on February 7th, 2008, the same day as Dude777477 and Man.city1. He has the 4th highest post count of any user on the MBs. One of Genralaustin's most helpful and popular topics is, "Your Position in the MBs Advanced”, located in the MB Forum. This topic allows you to find out which users are near you in post count. This topic is also a remake of an older version, created for the same reason and with a similar name. This is helpful for ranking up, and finding out who you can pass, and who can pass you. GA is regarded as an MB Legend for having such a high post count, and for being very friendly to others. GA retired on Sep. 28th 2011 and came back and posted once after that at the October 18th Mod Party. He still posts frequently, (A few times a day) but he still calls himself ‘retired’. He is now posting a lot in the Message Boards Quizzes topic for his game show, TECOTAL. But, he really doesn't post anywhere else. GA is active on this Wiki as well. Genralaustin's Bio Genralaustin started off just playing games on LEGO.com. After MLN came out, he started posting in the MLN Forum and MLN Trades Subforum on the LMBs. He soon began posting in the MB Forum, in MB Achievements, Your Position in the MB's, etc. GA then went semi-inactive after that. Soon he came back, and continued posting, mainly in the MLN, MB, and News forums. With the creation of the Ben 10 Forum, GA joined his first HQ - the Plumbers HQ. Soon after that, he joined the SP HQ and then joined a number of other HQs. He was then active in over 10 forums, and making well over 50 posts a day. He kept posting often for a good year and a half. He started TLGS and numerous other topics and things. GA reached Maniac on December 1st 2010, and then went on to reach Legend 7 months later. Sadly, around July 2011, GA started posting less, and started becoming inactive. He quit several HQs and topics, saying he was too busy, etc. He barely made any posts and got on the MB's once or twice a week. Then on September 28th, he posted his retirement speech, announcing he was leaving the MB's until early 2012. Signatures Genralaustin also has a signature, "The General", and since the release of the new rank Legend, he has changed it to "The GeneraL". His original signature was "Genralaustin The Jedimaster", "The Genral", and Generalaustin. He also made a second signature that he would add below his other sig that said "Awwww Yeeaahhhhh" but this lasted only a few weeks. TLGS GA also is the host for the popular MB Game show called TLGS (The LEGO Game Show). TLGS had 5 different "seasons" before he discontinued it make a new game show called TECOTAL. The new game show was first launched in September 2011, but will be discontinued until GA returns later in 2012. TECOTAL TLGS was replaced by a new show called TECOTAL, which was originally planned to start on September 20th, 2011, but was postponed. He has started sign-ups recently. The name "TECOTAL" stands for 'The Epic Clash Of Trivia And Logic'. Facts *GA has made a new game show called TECOTAL, it was supposed to launch on Sep. 20th but due to G.A.s retirement, he has postponed the launch on Jan. 1st 2012. *Genralaustin has a YouTube account where he uploads Brickfilms, MOCS, and pics of upcoming LEGO sets, for example, Super Heroes. *Genralaustin made an exact amount of 525 posts on April 28th, 2011. This fact was also featured as a question in the most recent TLGS. *Genralaustin has only changed his avatar once. *Genralaustin's favorite emote is the Tongue Smiley, , and uses the emote in almost every post, like some other users. (Michealyoda or Alemas for example) *His name is spelled Genral instead of General because the name Generalaustin was already taken. *Genralaustin has a sister who has an account on LEGO.com, however, she is inactive. *He is currently one of only four users of Legend Rank, but has stated that he has no interest on passing Rock-o-Ages or getting the rumored Rank Y. *Genralaustin's first topic was Space Trade Center in the MLN Trades sub-forum. *Genralaustin was the first Legend to retire. (Or become semi-inactive) See Also *Genralaustin (His userpage on this wiki) *List of Legends *Legend Source LEGO Message Boards Category:MB Legends Category:Users Category:Legend Category:Wiki Members Category:8 studs Category:Awesome Articles Category:2008